


There's No Place Like Home

by llwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hot Chocolate, Larry Winter Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llwrites/pseuds/llwrites
Summary: Larry Winter Drabble for the prompt "slippers"





	There's No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> (thank you Ri for the beta 💕)

Louis sighed, shuffling off to the kitchen. A bit later, he gazed past four swirls of cocoa, smiling remembering a somewhat drawn-out argument for "extra marshmallows, Lou!" from two, no, three babies. 

Nearly tripping at the sight awaiting him, he delivered the smaller chocolates to the table, where Harry had the young twins sat around him. All three wide grins took some of the edge off his warning to not burn themselves. 

Setting his mug down quickly, he slid over to deliver Harry's and sneak a quick kiss. Glancing down, he giggled. Harry's bare heel stuck out past his shoe. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Up to y'all whether this is a past, present, or future fic.


End file.
